


the memories we make

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's marvel fluff bingo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, mild hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kara can't remember her past. Raina doesn't know how to help but she tries.





	the memories we make

**Author's Note:**

> for the fluff bingo square 'soft under the hard exterior'

“That’s a definite no,”Kara said, pulling a face and spitting the marzipan out into the napkin Raina handed her.

It had been a few weeks since they’d deserted Hydra - well, escaped, really - and three days since they’d found out Whitehall was dead and they could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

The first thing Raina had insisted they do was check into a five star hotel under one of her stolen identities. So now they were lounging on the king size bed, pay-per-view on in the background, and trying their way through everything in the mini bar or available through room service.

One of the side effects of Kara’s Hydra programming that hadn’t occurred to her until recently was that she couldn’t even remember something as simple as her favourite snacks.

“Here, have some of these,”Raina suggested.

Kara took the sour gummy candies and laughed as she took a closer look.“These are unicorn shaped.”

“Makes them taste better.” Raina grinned, plucking a few from the bag and popping them in her mouth.

“God, you’re a dork,”Kara gave back.“And here I thought the flower dresses were all part of the act.”

“No, they’re just really pretty,”Raina said.“Go on, have some unicorns.”

Kara obliged, cringing at first but then having more.“These aren’t half-bad.”

Raina smiled, leaning back into the pillows, checking movie listings.“Wanna watch the Lion King? That’s one of my favourites.”

“Well, I can’t tell you if I’ve seen it,”Kara said. She’d gotten more lighthearted about the matter since they’d checked into the suite, but there was still a morose undertone in her jokes.

Raina put on the film and they made their way through some more candies and a bottle of wine before Kara spoke again.“I think -” She broke off, then started again.“I think I used to be a lesbian?”

Raina glanced at her, trying to force herself not to blush.“Oh?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.” Her hand was on the covers right next to Raina’s, fingers brushing slightly. She gave her a small smile“Or maybe it’s new, I don’t know.”

And then they were kissing, tasting of a dozen different things they’d shovelled down in the last hour. When they broke apart, Raina dropped her forehead against Kara’s, slightly breathless but grinning.“You did not just make a move during _Can you feel the love tonight_! Who’s the dork now?”

“Maybe we’re both dorks,”Kara said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Raina pulled back to look at her properly, cupping her face in her hands.“I think we might just be.”


End file.
